Je ne suis pas jaloux
by lemon-dray
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux mais pour Draco tout dérape le jour ou il se rend compte que Blaise aime un Griffondor est qui plus Harry Potter il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises surtout si lui aussi tombe sous le charme du Brun la jalousie est un vilain défaut
1. prologue

Titre: Je ne suis pas jaloux Potter

Auteur: citron-Dray

Genre: yaoi fanfic

Evaluation: M

Avertissements**:** Persos de JK Rowling

Résumé: Tout va pour le mieux mais pour Draco tout dérape le jour ou il se rend compte que Blaise aime un Griffondor et qui en plus est Harry Potter. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises surtout si lui aussi tombe sous le charme du Brun.

**_Prologue_**

Draco Malfoy lisait un livre sous un arbre près du lac, le temps était ensoleillé, tout était calme, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une furie brune...

" Dray ! Dray ! Cria la brune toute contente.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pansy ? Demanda Draco.

- Je sais de qui est amoureux Blaisou. Lui dit Pansy en sautillant sur place.

- C'est qui ? Demande Draco écoutant enfin ce qu'elle racontait.

- C'est le Balafré. Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

- Quoi ?! Cria Draco au bord de l'évanouissement avant de reprendre. Pansy, Dis moi que c'est faux.

- C'est bien la vérité.

- Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec lui.

- Avec Potter ? Interroge bêtement Pansy.

- Non avec Blaise. Lui répondit-il en la traitant mentalement de conne."

Foie de Draco Malfoy ! Il emmènerait Blaise voir l'infirmière. Il avait dû prendre une potion sur la tête pour aimer le bigleux,

le Sauveur,

Le...

POTTER quoi !!!

à suivre.

Voilà le prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimé.


	2. chapitre 1 tout le déroulement commence

Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Après que notre petit blond est appris que Blaise Zabini alias son bras droit et son ami aimé Harry Potter oui LE POTTER, Draco se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune des serpentard. Après être entré dans cette pièce qu'il connaît maintenant il trouva son ex meilleur ami bah oui maintenant c'est Théodore Nott son pote, on ne cache jamais rien à un Malfoy pff assit sur un des fauteuils vert en velours entrain de lire comment avoir des cheveux lisse et brillant quand il eu repérer sa proie il sauta devant lui

« -il faut qu'on est une discussion

-d'accord

-en privé

-ok on va dans ta chambre (imaginer rien ok ^ ^) »

Draco passa devant suivi de prés par son ami numéro 5 dans la liste a partir d'aujourd'hui

Il entra fit passer blaise est ferma la porte

« -Connard vicieux tu ma rien dit on ne cache rien a un Malfoy surtout a moi cria Draco

-explique moi Draco je comprends rien souffla blaise

-tu m'as pas dit que t'aimait potty

-Draco je n'aime pas Potter

-ouais c'est ça Pansy me la dit

-tu crois Pansy

-oui

-ok t'a raison j'aime Potter

-pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis

-j'avais peur de ta réaction

- à cause de ça tu es 5 eme dans ma liste, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire

-pff alors qu'est que je peux faire pour m'excuser

-mhm faire souffrir Potter

-et après c'est moi le connard vicieux

-oui, et je veux bien t'aider à te rapprocher du bigleux

-vrai !, t'es un vrai pote dray

-je sais, bon alors il faut d'abord te rapprocher de lui

-ouais

-faudra chercher un plan

- en attendant si on allait dans la grande salle, c'est bientôt le diner

-ok »

Le diner avait commencé depuis peu et les hiboux venaient nombreux pour distribuer les lettres, les beuglantes et colis

Blaise ouvrait une lettre de ses parents ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle vu que blaise avait les lèvres pincées

Draco regardé son ami légèrement inquiet, il savait que blaise avait quelques problèmes avec sa famille depuis qu'il avait fait son comming out. Sa famille était aussi stricte que la sienne

« -blaise ça va ? demanda le platine

-non, ma mère veut me faire aller à saint Rosiana pour entre guillemet pour me soigner dit blaise perdu

-il y a forcement une solution pour que tu reste a poudlard annonça Draco pour réconforter blaise

-ouais mais je ne tiens pas à me faire renié de ma famille

-tu n'as qu'a écrire une lettre a tes parents et leurs dire que c'est fini et que tu sors maintenant avec une fille, il y en a pleins qui veulent sortir avec toi

-oui tu as raison mais pour Potter sa me facilite pas la tache si en plus il me croit hétéro

-tu n'auras qu'à dire que t'es bi si un élève te pose la question

-rah ça m'énerve, je vais dans la salle commune

-ok je te rejoindrai après, je dois parler avec pansy

-à tout à l'heure »

Une le métis partis en direction des cachots le blond s'assit à coté de la brunette

« -Dray ?!

-es que je peux te parler en privé Pansy son ton était pressé

-oui bien sur

Pansy se leva de table suivit de Draco

- de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-j'aurais besoin de ton aide, c'est pour blaise rajouta Draco à la vu d'une Pansy toute heureuse

- que puis-je faire pour ce charment blaise dit elle un sourire en coin

-nous apporter des informations sur Potter

- quelle genre d'information?

- personnelle

-ok je te donnerai tous ça demain rejoins moi à la salle secrète à 5h

- bien, je fus ravit de cette conversation à bientôt »

Il se rendit directement dans la commune, il trouva blaise entrain d'écrire

Surement la lettre pensa t'il

Il s'assit sur un banc noir. Trouvant la salle fraiche il pointa sa baguette vert la cheminée murmura une incantation et le feu s'alluma et propagea une douce chaleur dans cette pièce lugubre et humide. Encore un défaut à vivre dans les cachots, il se souvient de sa première année ou beaucoup de ses camarades étaient tombés malade, heureusement il n'y restait jamais a part pour dormir et encore sa chambre était bien isolé.

Il entendit un bruit il tourna la tete blaise était partit, c'est dernier temps il ne comprenait vraiment pas son ami. Il se leva et alla prés du bureau ou était blaise, la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire était toujours là pourquoi l'avoir laissée là ?

Il en était sur maintenant blaise était l'une des personnes la plus compliquées sur terre

Ce pauvre couillon était entrain d'enfreindre le couvre feux pour rien

Il prit sa robe est sorti de la salle commune des serpentard ou pouvait bien t'il être en plus ce n'était même pas son jours d'être prefet a cause de ce stupide Zabini il risquai gros.

Il traversé doucement les sombres couloirs de poudlard, il passait par tous les recoins mais il ne le trouva pas

« -ce n'est pas à toi aujourd'hui Malfoy

Draco se retourna et vit

-potter, je fais ce que je veux et si je veux faire le tour de garde je le ferais

-non

-si

-non

-si

Draco commença à s'en aller il lui resté un peu moins de la moitié du château à visiter

-tu ne veux pas prendre le tour de garde

Ce n'était pas une question Draco l'avait compris

-tu cherche quelque chose ? Ou peut être quelqu'un ?

- ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas gronda le jeune Malfoy

Un bruit les fit se retourner, de la poussière a parut qui les fit tousser

-que ce passe t'il demanda le blond

-qu'est que j'en sais Malfoy

Draco aperçus une ombres dans la poussière elle s'approchée

-quelqu'un arrive

-Dray qu'est qui s'passe demanda blaise venant d'arriver

-je ne sais pas, et d'abord tu étais ou je t'ai cherché je te signal

-ta regardé dans le dortoir ?

-nan

-bah j'y étais j'avais plus d'encre

-blaise nabaud

Draco tira l'oreille tout en parlant, Harry n'avait pas suivit grands chose mais il se dit qu'ils feraient mieux de sa dépêcher avant d'être trouvé par Russard

-Ce n'est pas que vous disputes m'ennuis mais si vous vous dépêchés pas vous allé être surpris par russard

-c'est moi ou saint potty nous couvres là

-tu ne rêve pas mais n'en prend pas l'habitude, c'est juste pour vous remercié de la distraction «

Après avoir entendu la réponse d'Harry, Draco partit à sa chambre

Blaise lui remercia Harry, harry fut perturbé du comportement de Zabini, il le trouvé sympa alors il lui sourit en réponse

« Au revoir Potter »

Pov harry

Es que les serpentards étaient vraiment tous des salauds comme Malfoy ?


	3. chapitre 2 tonton sev

Pov Harry

Es que les serpentards étaient vraiment tous des salauds comme Malfoy ?

Il faudra que je vérifie mais pour l'instant je devrai m'éclipser, encore deux heures et je pourrai rejoindre mon lit, oh doux lit moelleux rouge et or.

En deux heures je ne trouve qu'un couple et une première année perdu

Je peux rejoindre ma chambre, arriver a destination je me mets en caleçon et me jette dans mes draps.

Il est 8 heure quand je me lève, j'ai cours que cet aprèm oui, mais je n'ai pas fait mon devoir de Métamorphose alors je dois me dépêcher de m'habillai et de manger comme ça j'aurai assez de temps pour copier sur Ron qui a copier sur Hermy

Heureusement que Hermy est là, s'en elle je m'en sortirai pas ni Ron

Bon j'ai fini de m'habillai bon je descends et vais dans la grande salle

Oh Hermione et n'est pas descendu bisard peut être qu'elle est malade, j'ai intérêt de prendre des notes sinon Hermy va peter un câble.

Cool Ron est réveillé enfin pas vraiment il dort à moitié on voit juste c'est cheveux roux son visage est dans un bol - -'''

Je m'assis en silence à coté de lui et me tartine une tartine (très répétitif dsl) et bois mon jus de citrouille quand je finis mon dej je réveille avec le peu de douceur que j'ai c'est-à-dire en lui en lui gueulant gentiment dans l'oreille

Une fois réveillé il grogne contre les meilleurs amis qui mériteraient d'avoir la tête dans le caniveau puis il me passe sa copie

Fin du pov Harry

Dans son lit double Draco se réveilla doucement en s'étirant comme un chat, il s'était couché tard Pansy l'avait retenu longtemps mais au moins il avait eu beaucoup d'info sur Potter. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et se prend une bonne douche chaude il se vêtit et se coiffa longtemps (très longtemps trop longtemps) une fois prêt il se dirigea vers le dortoir des serpentards. Blaise dormait encore, il crut bon de le réveiller alors innocemment il lui balança de l'eau glacé. Blaise sursauta au contact de l'eau et cria comme une fille mais grâce au sort de silence personne ne l'entendit a part Draco

« Mais t'es malade, j'ai faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque

-c'était un échauffement pour ce que tu vas entendre je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs en entendant les infos que j'ai sur potty

-quoi ?! Ta des infos sur Harry, il aime quoi ? Il préfère la confiture de fraise ou de myrtille

-blaise tait toi et écoute sur ce qu'il aime j'en sais rien tu sauras plus tard mais ce que tu dois savoir en premier c'est qu'il …

-qu'il … putain parle

-il est gay donc pour l'instant ça va

-cool est il préfère les blonds, les bruns ou les roux ?

- la couleur de cheveux ne l'importe pas

-oh et il est celib ?

- oui mais il faudra te dépêcher car il y a beaucoup de personne qui voudrait sortir avec ta mocheté

- il n'est pas moche !!!!, c'est juste toi qu'a de la crotte dans les yeux

-je n'ai pas une seule impureté dans les yeux ok et j'ai le droit de ne pas le trouver à mon gout

-t'es chiant Draco

-pas autant que toi »

Draco partit furieux de ce que lui avait dit blaise

Lui de la crotte dans les yeux, il s'était regardé zabini

Il descendit a la grande salle il y avait peu de monde, il mangea son petit déjeuner et alla voir severus

Il toqua à la porte de la salle de potion un entrer lui répondit et il entra (je sais il ne va pas rester devant)

En entrant il sentit que son parrain n'était pas seul et cette odeur canine n'appartenait qu'à une personne le professeur lupin.

Et vu qu'il savait les préférences sexuelle de severus ce n'était surement pas pour parler de travaille.

« -je vous dérange ?

-non pas du tout Draco, qu'est qui t'amène ici

-vu que je n'avais rien à faire je pensais qu'on pouvait discuter mais je vais vous laisser avec le professeur lupin, vous avez quand même des drôle d'horaire

-je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler

- au revoir professeur lupin a tout à l'heure sev »

Draco partit vers sa chambre pour s'occuper (ne pensait à rien de pervers merci, je vous l'aurais décris sinon)

Pendant ce temps Severus ronchonner contre les filleuls trop malins pour leur bien

Et Remus essayer du mieux qu'il pouvait de calmer son sevi chou.

L'après midi les griffondors et les serpentards avaient cours de potions ensemble, Draco évita soigneusement blaise et s'assit à coté de Pansy

« -aujourd'hui vous aller de nouveau préparer Aiguise-Méninges je suis certain que plusieurs élèves parmi vous l'on oublié depuis la quatrième année, les ingrédients sont au tableau mais bien entendu je vais faire les binômes

Tous élèves soufflèrent

-alors Melle granger vous serai avec Mr crabe, Mr Potter avec Mr zabini et Mr londubat avec Mr Malfoy »

Pov Draco

Non mais je ne vais pas londubat je ne veux pas crever c'est un danger public ce mec, sev l'aurait t'il mal prit, je l'ai juste lassait finir ses activités

« -londubat tu touche à rien ok

-d'accord Malfoy

-va chercher les ingrédients

-ok »

Fin du pov Draco

Pov Neville

Alors, faut que je cherche des scarabées, racines de gingembre et de la bile de tatou

Après avoir cherché les ingrédients je faisais le chemin inverse et je vis Harry en train de parler joyeusement à zabini, il ne s'était jamais vraiment insulté mais ses un serpentard je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder, car Malfoy fulminait, je n'ai envi de subir sa colère et puis il pouvait m'apporté une bonne note

Fin du pov Neville

Du coté d'Harry tout se passait bien il trouvé zabini très drôle et gentil, il l'aidait quand il n'y arrivait pas et il parlait de tout et de rien.

Pour une fois il eu une bonne note en potion, il remercia blaise, ce dernier lui souri et ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

Draco réussi a avoir une bonne note ceux qui le soulagea, Draco parti vers la bibliothèque il devait finir un devoir un devoir de divination

Dsl il ne se passe rien, promis le prochain chapitre sera mieux


	4. Chapter 3 Nouvelle amitié nouvelle haine

Cela faisait une semaine que les deux serpentards étaient en froid et ceci n'avait échappés à personne, beaucoup se demandé pourquoi comme Harry même si il en était heureux, car depuis le cours de potion blaise et lui c'était rapproché il le trouvait gentil, drôle et ouvert d'esprit. Ils se voyaient en dehors des cours, les sorciers et sorcières avaient était surpris au début mais se sont vite fait a l'idée a part les serpentards qui disaient que blaise avait trahir leur prince.

Un jeudi après les cours, sous un arbre étaient Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Blaise

« Pourquoi tu fais la gueule à Malfoy en faite demanda Ron

-oh une bête histoire de crotte dans les yeux dit simplement Blaise

-HEIN !

-pourrais tu être plus clair demanda Hermione

-je fais la gueule a Draco pour plein de raison mais surtout parce qu'il a insulte quelqu'un que j'apprécie et j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il avait des crottes dans les yeux il n'a pas apprécié du tout, il m'a dit « je n'ai pas une seule impureté dans les yeux ok»

-nan il s'est vexé car ta dit ça hallucina Ron avant d'exploser de rire

-ouai souffla blaise

-c'est de sa faute aussi il n'a pas a insulter les gens

- je n'ai pas une seule impureté dans les yeux ok haha ha pouffa Harry

-blaise !

-oui

-ta des ennuis avec les serpentards ? demanda Ginny

-pas vraiment, quelque uns disent que je suis un traite sinon rien, en tout cas pour l'instant

- s'ils t'agressent tu nous le dit ok

-promis les gars répondit blaise

Non loin de la Draco écrives une lettre a sa mère en entendant du bruit il s'était rapproché et à la fin de la conversation Draco hors de lui rentra dans sa chambre en s'arrêtent deux ou trois fois en chemin pour faire peur a des premières années

Pov draco

En plus de trainer avec les griffons, tu parle sur moi connard. Je suis écœuré, j'avais confiance en lui il était mon seul confident, si tu pactise avec l'ennemi attend toi à avoir la guerre on ne se fous pas de la gueule d'un Malfoy impunément

Fin du pov Draco

Après le diner Blaise dit au revoir aux griffondors et pris la direction des cachots après avoir dit le mot de passe au portrait de Salazar serpentard il entra dans la salle commune et il se trouva devant tous les serpentard de septième année

«- C'est a cet heure là que tu rentre Blaisou, je ne sais pas ce que tu a fais mais Dray est furieux dit d'un ton lent Pansy

-je ne vois pas en quoi l'heure a la quelle j'arrive t'importe après tout on ne sort plus ensemble répondit mollement blaise en se regardant les ongles

-notre rupture t'aurait resté au travers de la gorge

-non pas vraiment ce fut plutôt une libération dit blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents

-pauvre cons, les gars faites se que Draco a dit maintenant dit elle en s'asseyant sue un fauteuil vert »

Blaise se retrouva encerclé, un des serpentard le désarma avec un accio et les autre lui lancère un sort de saucissonnage

Blaise désarmé et ligoté par terre se demanda ce que serpy lui réservèrent encore

« Blaise préfère tu qu'on te mette tout nu dans la salle commune des griffondors ou préfère tu …qu'aucun serpentard te parle sous peine d'humiliation draconienne, en bon serpentard tu choisiras la deuxième proposition bien sur dit Pansy

Blaise réfléchi si il choisissait la première proposition il serait humilié mais si il choisissait la deuxième proposition des serpentards serai injustement puni

« Je …je choisis la première propo

-QUOI s'écria pansy abrutis, les mecs vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, blaise si tu crois qu'il va tomber sous ton charme rien que parce que tu es un gentil serpentards maltraité tu te trompe »

Sur cela elle se leva tourna la tête vers blaise et parti vers son dortoir.

Les serpentards emmenèrent blaise dans la salle commune le déshabillèrent et lui balliona la bouche avec sa cravate et plaça une lettre que Draco avait écrit pour Blaise.

Blaise ne dormi pas de la nuit il regarda le feu de la cheminée c'était la première fois qu'il entrer ici, il trouva l'endroit chaleureux. C'était donc ça le repère des griffons, il aurait préférer y être pour d'autre circonstance.

Pov Draco

Tu as perdu blaise tu es un pion cassé bon qu'a jeter tu as perdu la parti

C'est Game over

Il te suffisait de choisir la solution la plus serpentarde

C'est toi le perdant c'est toi seule qui devrai avoir souffrir pas moi

N'importe quel bouffon pourra te remplacer

Ma vengeance est accompli mais elle me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche est ce normal ?

A suivre

Que va-t-il se passer pour blaise ?

Leur amitié peut elle recommencer (blaise –draco) ?

Se n'est pas seulement a cause de la trahison de blaise que Draco c'est venger, mais pour quoi alors ?

Je réponds aux questions sur les messageries de chacun a part a ceux anonyme si sa vous dérange je les mets au début des chaps

Vous avez vu mon texte est plus long

Merci pour les commentaires sa me motive voili voila a la prochaine


End file.
